Dangerous Zombie
is a survival horror video game created by Kuroto Dan using the data of his "death". It also served as the basis for the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. Game Description to be added History Confronting Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer Level X as the Kamen Riders fought the Level 5 Revol Bugster, Genm found the resulting twin Riders R and L a match for even his Zombie Gamer, forcing him to retreat with the Bugster. Though failing to terminate Emu's "bootleg" game, Dan was able to determine through the resulting fight data that Mighty Brothers XX did indeed equal the power of Level X, with the twin Double Action Gamers adding that up to "Level XX". Other News Chou Super Hero Taisen Snipe: Episode ZERO Zombie Gamer *Kamen Rider Genm **Level X (Ex-Aid Episode 12-17, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Snipe: Episode ZERO) KREA-Genmlx.png|Genm Zombie Gamer Level X Dangerous Zombie Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a black Game Area and summons Bugster Viruses in a zombie-like manner. Unlike the other Gashats, this Gashat cannot be used with a Gamer Driver, as when it is inserted into one, it will consume the Rider in dark energy and drain the Rider's Rider Gauge, leaving them with very little life energy. Dangerous Zombie is the eleventh Gashat and was not part of the original ten Gashats, as Kuroto wanted to have the advantage of using a weapon that no other Rider had to further his sinister plans. It was created with a white Gashat that has a blank picture and completed by using the Gashacon Bugvisor to read the "data of death" from a Game Over Genm, which also negated the death of Kuroto himself for an unknown period. As of now, it is currently unknown if the death negation will get canceled or not when the Dangerous Zombie Gashat gets destroyed. Unfinished DZ Gashat.png|Dangerous Zombie Gashat (Unfinished version) Notes *This Gashat is based off of various zombie games in the survival horror genre: , , , etc. *When the Dangerous Zombie Gashat is in use to create Zombie Gamer, Genm's Rider Gauge becomes distorted and has a crack on it with no health bars. This could be seen as a joke reference to the fact that the powers the Rider calls upon are from the "undead", thus a health gauge would be redundant. *On the game label of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, the "protagonist" on the artwork closely resembles the 1992 horror film poster, and the zombies also resemble the Shinigami from the Death Note series, such as Ryuk. **Further alluding to its horror motif is the fact that one of the finishers the Gashat has uses a chainsaw sound effect. This could be a reference to Ash Williams from the Evil Dead franchise, Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th franchise or possibly Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre films, who used a chainsaw as a weapon. **The protagonist named Rick Taylor is a muscular man wearing a mask who fights undead creatures. This is a possible reference to the TurboGrafx-16 game, . *This is currently the only completed Gashat to spawn Bugster viruses, unlike others that spawn either a sentient Gamer or things that contain Energy Items. **It is also currently the only Gashat to have negative effects when inserted in a Gamer Driver, as shown in Episode 12. This is possibly a reference to certain items and/or power-ups in video games which cause harm to the player rather than benefit them, such as the Poison Mushroom from the popular Super Mario video game franchise. *Genm's nigh unstoppability in this form could be a possible reference to one commercial for a Sega Saturn game, Sega's first original first-person shooting horror game called House of Dead, featuring Segata Sanshiro (played by Hiroshi Fujioka, who played Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1), where Segata's abilities proved unable to stop zombies that were swarming him. Appearances **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? * *''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' }} References *Dangerous Zombie Gashat Category:Ex-Aid Games